Maybe Theres' Hope
by Sweet-Tears-Of-Agony
Summary: The diary of Caroline Forbes


_The secret diary of Caroline Forbes exposed._

* * *

><p>Mama. The first comprehendible word out of her mouth. This was definitely the world playing a cruel joke on me. Growing up I always knew I wanted to have a large family. I would have two kids, a boy and a girl of course, and I even considered getting a dog. But those plans changed drastically when Katherine smothered me. Apparently living a normal life as a human wasn't in the cards for me, but I'm completely okay with that. I very much so prefer the person I am now over the person I was. The old Caroline was insecure, petty, and mousy. And due to those qualities I now understand why I pushed away the person who offered on multiple occasions to show me the world. Niklaus Mikaelson, the world's most dangerous creature. Half vampire and wolf. According to the supernatural world, he's a cruel, heartless murderer. But in my eyes I see something completely different. It feels really weird admitting that, but it's the truth. I wish I could have acknowledged that before he left Mystic Falls for New Orleans but I wasn't ready to take that step. I knew that taking that step would require me to accept him for who he really is. Niklaus – the feared hybrid; Nik – the man who daggers his siblings every time they have a disagreement; and Klaus – the hybrid who came back to town and taunted and tortured my friends and loved ones. But the truth is they are all pieces of the whole man I unintentionally fell in love with. I thought I could never be with him because I knew I would never be willing to accept all those sides of him, but the new Caroline is willing to try.<p>

After our tryst in the forest the thoughts of that certain hybrid consumed my mind. The way his hands raked over my body made me feel things I could have never imagined. To him, it may have been just sex, but to me it was much more than that. My heart weighs heavy every time I'm reminded of him. I regret telling him to never come back, but if I have learned one thing, it's that there are always loopholes.

After months of sulking over Klaus, I decided to take action. I was going to New Orleans, I never told him I wouldn't come. Klaus simply promised never to come back to Mystic Falls. So after formally withdrawing from college and packing my bags, I booked a ticket to New Orleans and found myself faced with the easiest decision of my life. I was going to finally give Klaus a chance. I thought nothing in this world could be simpler than finally giving in. But them he told me about Hope.

She was simply beautiful. Her hazel eyes shinned brightly as she looked at me, dimples were already formed on both of her cheeks, and long brown ringlets flowed from her head. Hayley. How could that she-wolf create something so innocent, or so beautiful? My first emotion was anger, but I always seem to forget that Klaus was never mines to begin with. Then I felt jealousy. That bitch was with him and actually had a baby, a beautiful baby girl. In a way I felt robbed because I would never be able to have children. I'm 99.9% sure Hayley didn't want a child, and yet she got one. I'm thoroughly convinced that the universe is against me. But as I looked at this child and she cooed, I felt an instant draw to her. Actually, it was more like a magnetic pull towards her. And at that moment I saw Klaus's features. The dimples and hair screamed Niklaus's Mikaelson, but her eyes and facial structures showed all signs of Hayley. This little girl was the perfect combination of both of them. But I couldn't fight the betrayal I felt.

Klaus promised to wait. "No matter how long it takes". Those words were playing in my head as I looked at her. Which means while he was telling me to he would be my last love, he was in between Hayley's legs seeking pleasure from her. Maybe what happened in the forest was a mistake, and maybe going to New Orleans was also a mistake. But as this little girl continues to stare into my soul I completely block out the thoughts of Hayley and Klaus, and I focus on this beauty.

Unfortunately she has been born into a situation she will never understand. She was born into the dangerous supernatural world, and to two adults who will never be able to offer her what she really needs due to their pasts. I know I have no right to judge, but that baby girl has a target on her head for the simple fact of being born. I feel the need to protect her against the wrath of her father's enemies, but then Hayley crossed my mind. She would never allow me to be anywhere near her daughter. I thought I was crazy for even wanting to be around her. I should have been upset. I should have been pissed off and gave Klaus a piece of my mind, but I didn't.

The way he looked at his daughter with so much admiration almost made my cold dead heart come back to life. Niklaus Mikaelson, the deadly hybrid was actually showing an emotion. That moment was surreal for me. That moment will forever be engraved into my heart, because at that moment I knew I could never leave these two. What can I say? Niklaus and Hope Mikaelson definitely made an impression.


End file.
